tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Mileena
Mileena is the oldest daughter who appears in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Darkness Who a friend and ally to the Turtles who she is friends with April she is still a so what mother to her sister melody which still keep her promise when they're dead deceased mother told her before she died that she has to take care of her sister so nothing will never happen to her, but at the age of 34 years old she now lives alone, seldom practices ninjutsu, and has become an increasingly mentally-ill mad psychopath and brainwash. Appearances When Mileena was younger she wear a Brooklyn Street outfit which she prefers a swag what she seems to care about outfits does she wear after there mother's death Mileena wear Sakura outfit from part 1 from Naruto as she preferred now as her outfit now but she still wear some of her Brooklyn style outfits. personality Mileena personality is very complicated as she shows to have respect for her family and the people that she give me love at a young age she becomes very curious about what her father had look like realizing that their mother did not want to tell them the truth however she is sometimes to be considered feisty but a caring person however she shows to be very depressed emotional of losing their mother however she shows that have another personality which is called Timidity which is a sad guilt emotion of trying to save there mother she shows to be very kind and gentle of saving a alley cat named kitty who was physical hurt by bad people as notice of her personality she shows to be very of a somewhat mother to her sister and kinda does love her sister and a mother / sister way mileena shows to be very confident of fighting skills which having a battle of protecting kitty I will never let anybody hurt the innocent cast she shows to be very a little crazy obsessed in a so what way which may shows that she might have a crush on Raphael. and the second part of The Journey Begins (Prologue Part 2) after being under cruse mileena dark side first show and appears as in many ways, which show the two personalities are opposites: Good Mileena Has a strong sense of honor and keeping their mothers promise Genuinely loves her family. protect her family Cares about others, and accepts others Dark Mileena Wanted to kill Kitty with a knife wants to hurt Leonardo for making her physical angry. Biography In Prologue as 17 years ago has started as her mother akari and her father Riku gave birth to her beautiful two daughters her and melody her daughters and her family had a beautiful peaceful life however a unknown Japanese cursed has interrupted and ruined half of their family trying to banish the demonic curse Riku who tries to protect his family but sadly the demonic demon offer a deal to tell them one of them has to give up their humanity unfortunately for Riku he gave in the curse for protecting his family which for his wife Akari which they separated. as years went by their daughters begins to become suspicious why their father has never returned Akari never wanted her daughters to find out the truth what happened to their father however her love/their father has returned but he was no longer the same as he was years ago surrounded and blinded by hatred he offers Akari to join him along with his daughters as well however she rejected his offer because she could not stand and look at the monster he is now realize that his good side was warning them to stay away from him however she banished the demonic monster from never harming their daughters which she decides to move her precious doing this to New York City to Brooklyn trying to start a new life. she however fell in love with another man named Hayate which the both of them got married and using him as their father which months passed her and melody call Hayate their father as one night went pass by Akari told Hayate that their father is actually Riku did not want to tell her daughters that they were born as demons but have temporary he realized that she did not want to tell her daughter the truth because it would devastating them and heart broke their feelings which he understand why she wanted to not tell her daughter the truth. On Melody's birthday Akari gave melody a teddy bear so she can always have something to remember by there demonic father has found them once again telling them one last chance to join them but however becomes completely heartbroken as his beloved wife is married to another guy which however they begins to translate in Japanese which both of them had a conversation Akari told her husband that she still loves him for she can not be married to the husband that is not the same guy she fell in love with however he put a curse on Mileena told her when she turns 18 years old she will enslave the earth. but however days went by a mysterious curse has been following them which it possessed Hayate however it turned his personality demonic taking off his frustrations out on his wife and his stepdaughter which however Akari she free him from possessed which there House been on fire sadness Akari sacrifice herself to protect Hayate and her daughters before she died she told mileena to protect melody at all costs telling her oldest daughter to not fall into temptation of illusions and separate herself from fantasy and reality which before she die she told Hayate to take them to her mothers smiley at her daughters tell them to be strong just like their mother and never give up on their dreams telling her daughters as a final farewell as she disappears in the fire. after the death of there mother melody and her sister live with their aunt for a while who however sometimes contacted there stepfather Hayate after the funeral arrangements mileena and melody did not wish to go to the funeral which would devastate their feelings of seeing their mothers grave in front of them however melody becomes completely heartbroken while mileena took it the hard way physical crying did not wish to go to the funeral however for the honor of their mother they decided to go anywhere decides to speak their last moments for their mother telling everybody that their mother was a good woman and a good friend to everybody. While one day went by as it was pouring down raining Mileena and her sister was minding their own business until they was stopped by a cat who have no home to go to they sense and noticed that the cat was abandoned by its owner or not abandoned of its owner however they began to notice that the cat been physical abuse from other people who wanted to hurt the innocent Cat they began to take it to a vet according to abusive and the marks on the cat's the the doctor told the girls that the Cat actually belong to a kind nice family which she knows that there was no physical harm. which however they became very concerned and worried that someone would hurt physical harm to the innocent Cat but since the kind people who was trying to protect their family and the cat the family was got into a fight with other people that did not like them which however they left realized it was trying to take the cat with them but they left in a hurry so bad the family moved into another part of New York but they look for the cat for hours While the nice doctor and she explain it more to them they thought that the cat was dead but however she thinks Melina and her sister for finding the cat she talks to the nice people and told them the news about finding the lost cat however since the nice people was on the phone with her they told her that they should keep the cat which will be in a nice safe environment for her to stay in but she asked the two girls if she can come see her cat on the phone which state was founded as a yes after nice doctor got off the phone with the nice family she told them that they could keep the cat which however the girls did not know what to name her which are her name tag was called Kitty which however they was happy to have a new pet for there family. meanwhile after they export a few around New York with their new cat kitty however they was attacked by purple dragons calling for help they was save by for mysterious mutant turtles become scared and freaked out and completely she fainted so was melody however Michelangelo and everybody was so concerned if they bite on Donatello told his brothers it was not a good idea to take them back to their place thinking what would Master Splinter would feel if two human people know about them. she was the first person to wake up may have been scared at first but seems to be nice to the Turtles afterwards she appears to be in the dojo with Raphael becoming impressed by him which he gave her the nickname princess however melody did not like where this was going and tell her big sister to be on her best behavior. after leaving their place they decided to visit their mother's grave which however every other weekend when they get flowers they take it to their mother as respect however while they was their kitty sees no physical scared of their mother as she contact them through their minds which they promised her that they will never give up. The Journey Begins In The Journey Begins (Prologue Part 2) Mileena appears in the living room with everyone not realize the shadow thing who was send by master load approached to her and possessed her costing her to pass out everybody was concerned and worried about her Master Splinter cannot find what made her passed out however everybody noticed that she meet along the rest after leaving the room her eyes begin to turn red an hour later came by she woke up from her long sleep but realized her attitude wasn't the same which began to talk back to her sister in a negative way she noticed that Kitty was right there and wanted to play a scary dangerous game two minutes later the cat scream in fear as mileena begins to chase her with a knife as a crazy psychotic psychopath scaring the cat completely Mikey asked her to stop but however she stabs him and stab melody however she stopped and realized she don't know what happened like everything has faced to her she begins to look at kitty scared half to death and ask why kitty was scared she noticed that her sister's arm been stabbed crying and apologizing which everybody forgave her which since she could not remember what happened. Leonardo took his frustration out on her tell her what she did was almost hurting kitty Raphael jumps in the conversation and tell Leonardo to cool it down she didn't mean it however leo tell him he should stay out of his business what she says the same words when Rafael was angry at mikey which caused her to freak out and panicky snap into physical rage and attack Leonardo with her Tessen. Category:Female Category:Human Category:AU